The spider and the Scorpion
by Terev316
Summary: One-shot between my favorite female fighter from Street Fighter and my favorite male fighter from Mortal Kombat


"Huh, I wonder where this portal leads to."

"Back... away... from the machine..." Seth said while he was struggling to breath due to Juri caving in his chest leaving him to die.

"Will you shut up already?" Juri told Seth while she stepped closer to the portal.

"Fine.. then go and be.. the hamster for the machine." Seth said

"Oh, I'm not gonna be the hamster. You are." Juri responded.

"Wha- no!" Seth screamed out as he was starting to get dragged to the machine by the Korean fighter.

"Gosh you're heavy!" She said struggling to get Seth to the portal.

A few seconds later she had made it to the portal while dragging what seemed to be a lifeless Seth.

"Don't play dead with me now big boy, I'm not done with you yet." Juri said with a sly smile on her face.

She had started to roll Seth through the portal.

When Seth was through the portal, Juri got curious about what was on the other side of it. So, she took it upon herself to go through it and what she saw frightened her.

There were hands trying to claw their way out from underneath the ground, lava, and a giant Cerberus dog with three heads off in the distance. She was frozen solid until a hand reached up and grabbed her leg.

"What the? Get off me!" She yelled out as she kicked the hand off. She had turned around to leave but there was no way getting back.

"What is this place?" She asked herself. She heard a scream off in the distance. So Seth you're here too? Juri asked herself. Juri then walked in the distance that she heard the scream trying her best to avoid the hands. When she went across a corner she saw something she wanted to see for a long time.

There was what looked like a normal person, but upon closer inspection, was an undead ninja wearing yellow and black with a mask covering most of his face. He was holding up Seth over the lava, with two swords on his back, making him beg for his life.

"What are you doing here? In my home?" The undead ninja asked Seth.

"P-please let me go!" Seth begged.

"Fine then, as you wish." The ninja said.

The ninja dropped Seth in the lava, causing Seth to yell as loud as he can as he slowly melted away.

Juri was impressed at what she saw. She saw someone else make Seth their bitch. Juri started to approach the ninja. Before she could get close the ninja put up his hand knowing that she was there.

"Before I kill you, tell me, why and how did you get here?" The ninja asked Juri.

"Before _**you**_ kill me? Ha what a joke. If I wanted I could have dropped that tin man in the lava myself. To answer your question though, I just walked through a portal and here I am. So tell me, big man, how did you get here?" Juri asked.

"I.. I was resurrected by who I thought was the person I owed my life to. I had become his enforcer. I was wrong however, he was the one that had killed my family and my clan." Scorpion answered.

Juri had knew what it was like to be betrayed by people she thought she owed her life too. She had felt something that she hadn't felt for anyone... sympathy.

"I have told you too much, prepare to die!" Scorpion told the woman before him.

"Aw, already? We just met." Juri teased

Both of them had gotten into their fighting stances, and started making a circle around each other.

"If you don't mind, let's just skip straight to the part where the fun begins shall we?" Juri teased.

"As you wish." Scorpion replied.

Juri rushed at Scorpion only to run into a wall behind him.

"What the? Where did he go?" Juri asked aloud.

"Right beind you." Scorpion answered.

Juri turned her head around only to receive a firey punch from the ninja. Causing Juri to stagger.

"You'll.. you'll pay for that!" Juri yelled out.

She had charged again at the ninja, only this time she had faked him out, she had went to punch him in the head, causing him to duck, when his head came back up, her foot hit him in the face.

"Ha! How does that feel?" Juri confidently asked.

The undead ninja only looked back up at the woman.

"Aw, what's wrong big boy? Already tired?" She asked.

Scorpion had vanished in thin air again.

"Aw, what's wrong? You afraid of a fair fight?" Juri asked aloud.

Juri had started walking around the hellish place until she heard a chain coming at her. Luckily, she had dodged it, due to her fun shuei engine.

"Ha, you missed!" Juri yelled out.

"**GET OVER HERE**!" Scorpion yelled out causing the wall behind Juri to collapse ontop of her.

"Do you have any last words?" Scorpion asked the woman he had picked up from the wall that fell on her.

"I.. I have been through what you have been through.." She said.

"What do you know of my suffering and torment?" Scorpion asked.

"We both, had worked for people who had harmed us in our lives." She answered.

"You know nothing of what I have been through." Scorpion said.

"Oh really? I lost both of my parents and my left eye." Juri said.

Although, the same thing didn't happen to him, Scorpion understood what she went through. He let her go.

"OW!" Juri yelled out as she hit the ground.

"Now that I told you what happened to me, tell me what happened to you." Juri said as she was dusting herself off.

"There, is nothing more for you to know." He responded.

"Yes there is, tell me, where you always known as 'Scorpion'?" Juri asked.

"Why would I tell you that?" Scorpion asked.

"Because if you tell me that, I can tell you where the portal is, that I came through." Juri answered.

"Fine, I... I was called Hanzo Hashashi. Now, tell me where this portal is so I can destroy it!" Scorpion answered.

"Woah, big boy I don't want you to destroy it, the reason why I am going to tell you this is because I want you to help me out with 'cleaning house'." Juri said.

"What would I get out of this?" Scorpion asked.

"A partnership." Juri answered.

"A partnership?" Scorpion asked.

"Yes, if I need your help with something, I will come and get you and vice versa." Juri answered.

"Why would I need **your **help?" Scorpion said.

"So, you can handle yourself out here in whatever this place is? Fine then suit yourself." Juri responded.

"Wait, I accept."

"Good, by the way, how do I get out of here?" Juri asked.

"I'll show you the way." Scorpion answered.

After a few minutes of walking around in the Netherrealm, Scorpion had led Juri to a portal that was very well hidden.

"Here." Scorpion said.

"Before I go big man, I have a question to ask you." Juri said.

"Make it quick."

"Do you ever get lonely down here?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Scorp responded.

"Well, being in this place would be extremely lonely and boring. As you were leading me to the exit, I was thinking about our 'deal'." Juri said.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Well, maybe you could come with me and help me lead the organization?" Juri asked.

"Why do you need me?" Scorpion asked.

"Well, you are a capable fighter, fearsome, and we could be training partners... or more." Juri seductively said.

"What do you mean more?" Scorpion asked.

"Well, you must have a lot of sexual energy in you, and I noticed that you are attracted to me." She answered.

"That is none of your concern." Scorpion said.

"Oh come on, we both know you want it. Let me tell you something, I am attracted to you to." Juri said.

"Why is that?" Scorpion asked.

"It's not everyday that you see a big man, in tight pants, make your own enemy their little bitch. Also, you fight very well, better than anyone that I know of. So, what do you say?" Juri asked.

After a few seconds of thinking Scorpion had made up his mind.

"Fine." Scorpion said.

"Good boy now follow me through the portal." Juri said.


End file.
